Nature Movement
Origin 0-50 AD is various wars and conflicts in resulting of the destruction of the orb. Famine and disease are rampant as farmers fail to adjust to the lack of magic that helped them before. 50-60 AD is the Elthean Revolution . 60-68 AD is a technological breakthrough of steam, solar, and water technology, as scientists and engineers find ways to subvert the rapid use of Escan's already minimal natural resources. It does not catch on due to appearance and lack of reliability and replicability. 66-130 AD is the Nature Movement. At the turn of 50 AD, a revolution arose in Elthea . Future historians named it the Elthean Revolution. The mass arose in protest of the rising taxes of living--rent, lighting, and heating--and food. Food was highly taxed due to previous famines and a lack of knowledge on how to make plants grow better and faster without magic. Political corruption and restlessness was also rampant and cause for a revolution. The people felt as if they weren't being listened to, which was amplified with the facts and rumors of various politicians stealing food for themselves, and passing laws that exempt themselves from the struggles of the common man. The Elthean Revolution spread to neighboring cities until the entire country of Afilo was seized under the commons. Various acts of deaths happened to various leading and political figures as this happened. 10 years after the start of the revolution, a protest of citizens, led by popular leaders of freedom that had arisen during this 10 year period had stormed into the Royal House , and murdered everyone hiding it, including humans, servants, and children. Only one was left to spare, the youngest of the Royal Blood of 10 years, named Selec Tasin . Selec Tasin was forced to pass an edict that allowed the people to vote out the entire parliament should only 500 people call for such a vote. This edict was effective immediately, and dubbed "The People's Edict ." The result of the Elthean Revolution was an entirely new set of politicians, elected solely from popular idealists and leaders of the revolution, many of whom had no political background or knowledge. Some of their names were: Cares Ersent , Eris Haine , Alman Losa , Vatisa Piera , Bautis Verrel , and Elis Ansas . These politicians quickly learned of Escan's lack of natural resources, due to the rapid use of such resources. They also learned that since there was not much from the beginning, they would run out of these resources within five to 10 years. Within these years, the new politicians urged and incentivized the use and development of new technology that didn't put such big strains on what little resources they had left. This was in collaboration with varying countries around the world. Politicians tried to incorporate these varying technologies to the people, but it didn't catch until a group of artists were hired to redesign these machines in collaboration with the scientists and engineers who achieved the feat of the new sources of power. These artist' names were: Rici Fonse, Simi Gose, Aris Mierre, Irvain Jossa, And Endor Arenet. These artists were able to mimic the foreignness of trees and such greenery, and followed nature as inspiration to appeal to the dull lifestyle many common Dofuans had. Thus, the Nature Movement was born in 66 AD, as the appeal of these inventions quickly shaped the rest of the world and it's style. Various designs replicated this style to blend in and follow the renewed interest of the crowd, ranging from fashion to architecture, to cultural ideals. Overtime, this movement adopted a style that was more practical to its cold climate, but by then the Nature Movement had captivated the world. Clothing and Fabrics Fabrics Most common used. * Silk, from Ghaoan Silk Spiders , and silk worms ** Gossamer and Sheer become superbly popular, accounting for over half of the industry's fashion at the time. * Bamboo, grown from Teman * Lyocell and Tencel, wood pulp, from betwwen the northern Yefir continent, and southern north pole. * Flax plant is used for linen, lace, and canvas. ** Flax can also be used to make vegetable oil * Cashmere from Afilo * Various wools from animals * Soy oil fabrics, from Okese , the worlds largest Soy bean producer Fashion * Style in warmer countries are to show much skin, to bask in the sunlight. Sheer and gossamer come in handy here, and is used in various ways to reflect light and let the body stay cool when the breeze comes. ** Drapery and flowing is the style for many of the sheer and gossamer. Dresses, shawls, layered pieces of cloth, and bottom drapes are popular uses for the two styles of fabric. ** For colder countries, the shown-skin part comes in forms of sheer face masks and top layered clothing to style and pop for the wools and cashmere's under. * Floral and nature print is popular, along with swirls and whiplash curves in association with nature. ** Large, non-patterned embroidery is also popular on sheer and gossamer cloths. * Unnatural dyes, although unpopular, are used by richer folks to distinguish themselves from those of lesser status. City and Architecture City * Coast and riverside cities and towns generate a habit of forming water canals instead of streets for carriages * Community area and pedestrian-only streets become popular at the introduction of the automobile. These are filled with little home shops of food and jewelry, ranging from outdoor cafes, to grocery stores, to schools, to hangout centers. * Club buildings and bohemian-like art centers for hangouts dominate the leisure activity of choice. * Mini-food shops are civilian owned, which utilize their own gardens. Many of these stores have rooftop gardens, indoor gardens, and mini plotted plants around the store and building with food growing. These shops tend to sell flower seeds only. * Mini ingredient shops are mainly located in the community areas, ranging from specialized medicinal herbs and spices to magical ingredients. * Small schools that house at most 100 students. Varying specialization schools, from careers, to everyday, to magic usage. Architecture * Outdoors, buildings are made from everything, from brick to cement. * Domed ceilings are for government buildings, which also has a bit of a rococo style. Grand, non-communal buildings also follow suit, and take care to be extra decorative. * Heavily inspired by nature and animals, taking on a heavy Art Nouveau style decoration for things like doors, windows, gates, etc. * Many buildings take sunlight into account, and are built so such buildings can get as much sunlight into the building as possible. Much use of glass, and stained glass for community buildings. * Nature is incorporated heavily, sometimes literally. * Indoors is designed for sunlight, and calm feelings, with a special focus. Non-commercial buildings are able to design whatever buildings they get to draw focus to get the civilian to see or do what they want. Furniture * Woodworking is used heavily, with designs of nature and animal inspired. * Rice paper for electric light covers. * More intricate, Art Nouveau designs. Things like chairs and bed posts are swirled and flow to the eye. * Many wooden kitchen utensils follow an Auricular style. * Metals are used little, if at all, due to stigma attached to mining and destruction. Culture * Starts as very romantic. ** Later, varying sexualities and genders become more accepted after studies confirming it natural. * Pacifism to war and nature. Mining and pollution factories are stigmatized, and peaceful protests arise whenever governments begin talking of conflict with other countries. Civilians urge for peaceful talks between governments of conflict. As time continues, peaceful protests diminish as talking becomes commonplace instead of immediate war. * Low materialism/capitalism. Laws against lobbying arise, along with protecting the civilians and home-stores that allow for many towns and cities to have many small business. A popular law in Lis includes that "Any corporate owned buildings must be used for 3/4ths of the year, or it will go to the government." Any buildings owed by the government is then turned to the civilians, which then turn into farms or electric generation. ** Many towns and cities that followed the movement had cheaper prices, thus, driving more people into them. Population as a whole greatly increased during this time. * "Where the Wind Goes", and "Here and Now" attitudes. Technology With the later discovery of wind power, steam-power becomes absolute as wind, electric solar, and water generation being to generate electricity. Wind turbines become especially popular in the vast deserts of Ghao. Solar Powered: * Windows * Roofs * Streets * Light Posts * Man-made trees * Sidewalks/Walkways that help power nearby homes and stores. Category:Lore Category:History